Healing Harley
by WenchofHench
Summary: He never knew how much she ment to him until she took a bullet for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Harley and Joker belong to D.C Comic's :( but I can pretend they belong to me right? **

Dr. Carrows checked the jewel case one last time set the laser guard system inside the case and headed for his office. Heading out doctor? asked the night guard as he took his post beside the case. Pretty soon I think Carrows said I just have a few things to finish up and then I'm out of here. Very good sir the guard replied have a lovely evening. As Carrows closed his office door he did not see the night guard speaking softly into the cuff of his jacket nor did he see the blood on the guards pants. When Dr. Carrows passed by the case for the third and final time of the evening he noticed the guard was not present at his post. Steps could be heard in the distance so thinking nothing of it Carrows locked the museum side door and headed for home. The guard returned to his post some minutes later after having flipped the lock on side door open, his part done he began stripping off the uniform balling it up he stuffed it behind a statue he waited. Presently a car pulled up to the side door and four people got out. The four entered through the side door and met the man inside. Everyone gone Cagney? You bet Miss Quinn and I checked the place over real good like the diamond you fancy is under three feet of glass and a laser system. Pfft! said Harley nothing to it puddin if ya need me I'll be crackin the jewel case. The Joker caressed his molls face, very well pooh Sinatra, Bogart and I will be in the lab some brand new chemicals just arrived and I'm going to 'borrow' a few. With one last kiss to the side of his neck Harley cartwheeled away toward her beloved Harliquin Diamond.

The lab was dark and dead silent flipping on the light Joker grabbed each goon by the scruff of his neck if you dont know what somthing is DONT TOUCH IT! yeah boss we promise they said. As Joker began to carefully pack chemicals into the container he'd brought Bogart and Sinatra wondered around the lab. Hey Bo check it out! Sinatra yelled Bogart rushed over no fuckin way! boss you gotta see this. Joker ingored them but the two goons just could not keep their hands off the mummy on the slab.  
Officer Montoya flicked on the monitor Rainer come quick! she yelled. Her partner stepped behind her what is it Renee? The curater was right somone tripped the weight grid he placed under the egyptian princess in the lab. We need to get down there now that body is priceless! I'll call the commissoner you get backup Rainer called dashing out of the station.

Allright I have what I need lets get Harley and get the hell out of here Joker said. The door burst open hands up right the fuck now! Gotham PD entered the room guns drawn. Joker sighed and turned around. Joker! I should have known it was you Montoya hissed. Renee how wonderful to see you again still Gordon's bitch I see. One more move and I'll shoot your crazy ass Montoya replied. Joker grinned now, now Renee do you really want to be a murderer? If it was you I think I could stand it creep. Both parties stood at a face off no one moved until finally Rainer could hold back no more he coughed Montoya jumped pulling the trigger. Everyone watched as the bullet flew towards the Joker's chest when with out warning a red and black blur jumped in the way. Harley landed in a heap at the Jokers feet. Oh god! cried Montoya taking a step forward. Boys Joker called we got it boss get her out of here they called. Joker scooped Harley up as Bogart and Sinatra opened fire on Rainer and Montoya. Clutching her tight to his chest he jumped from the window.


	2. Chapter 2

HPV

Harley Quinn and The Joker will now and forever belong to D.C Comics :( But I can pretend they are mine right?

After leaving Mistah J and the boys I headed toward the anciant treasures room. Mistah J was really spoiling me today I was excited to get to keep The Harliqun Diamond for myself. Entering the room I stopped there directly in the center of the room under three feet of glass and a laser grid sat a diamond the size of my head! Piece of cake I thought as I side stepped and back flipped my way across the room. Once I reached the case I gently pried open the side case the wires of the laser grid were fully exposed man these people were so trusting with not a lock on the thing. Carefully I snipped the wires disabling the grid and its alarm pulling out my glass cutter I made a perfect circle in the side of the case and grabbed the diamond. The thing must have weighed a ton but I managed to shove it in my bag. Looking around I contomplated snatching a large emerald Red had a birthday coming up and green was her favorite color after all. Just as I began to work on the case somone began yelling. I jumped up and listened hard, 'Put your hands up right the fuck now!' Somone had cornered Mistah J I had to get to him!

Placing myself just out of the cops sight I waited to see if Mistah J needed me. He and Sinatra and Bogart were currently pressed aginst the lab table. Montoya and another officer I did not know had pulled their guns on them. Now Renee do your really want to be a murderer? I heard Mistah J ask Montoya she said somthing but all I heard was her calling him a creep. I almost interfeared no one calls my puddin a creep! Montoya was being twitchy with her gun pointed at Mistah J there was complete silence it was a stand off. Suddenly her partner coughed and Montoya fired. I watched it seemed in slow motion as a bullet sailed toward Mistah J's chest. Useing all my strength I took one giant step and threw myself in front of him.

I hit the ground with a thud, it was suddenly very hard to breathe. Oh god! somone cried the room seemed to be spinning around me I could hear Mistah J yelling at Bogart and Sinatra I could hear gun fire over my head it was so hard to stay awake but I wanted to see Mistah J I wanted to make sure he was safe. Slowly his face floated into view he was carrying me. I leaned into him breathing in his scent. I was so tired I could faintly hear shattering glass then nothing at all.

I know its short but this is Harley's point of view. 


End file.
